"Bad Blood" PARODY
Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar - "Bad Blood" PARODY 'is Bart Baker's 86th parody, based on the pop hit song of the same name; and features an angry Taylor Swift trying to get revenge on Katy Perry for stealing from her three back-up dancers. It was released on June 14th, 2015. Cast Main Cast Bart Baker as Tampon Swift Klarity as Losin Da Cred Syd Wilder as [[Katy Perry|'Katy Perry]] Kim Kubar as Katy Perry (voice) Cameos Brittany Furlan as Boss B*tch Vitaly as Lucky Fiori Glozell as Enema Andrea's Choice as Cat P Shira Lazar as Luna Olga Kay as Justice Ceciley Jenkins as Frosty Nips Sierra Dallas as Motomilf Lauren Francesca as Diarrhea X Brittney Smith as The 3 Way Aimende Negbenebor as Locker Room Gal Alyssa Weldonas as Locker Room Gal Jesse Sherman as Male Suited Fighter Xavier Truesdell as Male Suited Fighter Abraham Luna as Male Suited Fighter Chris Young as Male Suited Fighter Lyrics Swift: This song is all about Katy Because that dumb bitch betrayed me Perry: Taylor you psycho don't blame me For the fact you're freaking crazy Lamar: To tell the truth I'd rather be back On the mean streets of Compton selling crackheads crack (crackheads crack) Than be rapping on this generic lame pop track (lame pop track) About how Katy jacked some dancers from Tay that's whack Swift: I had three great back-up dancers Who danced on my tour Then Katy stole all them God I hate that bitch screw her! Lamar: You sound like a baby That's not a big deal Plus Katy didn't steal she just offered them a job Tay that's for real Swift: I've run out of men To write about so it is Katy's turn! Dilema: Hey why is this song called "Bad Blood"? Slay-Z: Because Taylor's on her period Swift: Stop discussing my menstruation Or I'll shoot you both with my gun! (Hey!) I'm so sensitive 'Cause it's always my period That's why I named my last album "Red" And why I can't keep a boyfriend! (Hey!) The original Version of this song sucked so I got Kendrick This video it kinda blows It's just a bunch of cameos I made all my famous friends pose To boost my music vid ego! (Hey!) This song and vid represents Strong female empowerment Lamar: That's BS it is so evident You only put this catty song out to get revenge Swift: I'm a feminist-- Lamar: Please trick Feminists do not dis chicks Swift: Okay, fine, Kendrick, I'll admit it (Hoo) & Kendrick: I want to kill that-- Swift: Dark Horse bitch! Katy, me and my famous friends Are gonna kick your fat rear end Perry: Hey Taylor John Mayer said That you're like a dead fish in bed! Swift: Bitch you got no class And now I'm gonna murder your ass Perry: You skinny skank don't make me laugh Okay, sharks lets take out the trash! Haha! Swift: Oh my god, my peroid. It stopped. It's-it's finally over Katy, I'm so sorry. Can we just put all this behond us and be friends again? Perry: Oh, Taylor I wish we could, I really do, but I have some news for you. My peroid just started!!